Burning Heat
by TubbyNarwhal
Summary: The heat was so strong and he felt so nice and /right/; I wanted him to do this even if I hated myself for it later. Hybrid/Omega!Eren and Alpha!Levi.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't ask, the idea suddenly just popped up and I couldn't resist. I'm working on the next chapter of unrequited but I really wanted to squeeze this into this week's updates coming up. **

* * *

"Eren" I snap my head up at the voice, my friends blue eyes filled with worry "You alright? You keep zoning out, man". I sigh loudly and bury my head into my arms, careful of my ears before responding to him.

"I'm fine" I lie somewhat, peering up at my friends from under my arms, they gave me doubtful looks "I just have a little headache, it's nothing"

"Do you want me to tell Hanji?" Mikasa asked me in a very protective tone, I twitched in annoyance, honestly I just feel like being alone, I didn't even touch my food. I shake my head and lift up a little bit glaring at nothing in particular.

"No it's fine really" I tell them. I hated being in this stupid facility, but it was better than being outside; at least here I could grow up in peace. Mikasa gave me a doubting look and pushed her dessert in my direction, as much as I wanted to defy her that cookie was giving me the googley eyes and I simple couldn't resist. I snatched it up and popped it in my mouth, groaning in appreciation. She smiled a bit and patted me on my head like I was a child, she presses the back of her hand against my forehead and I move to pull back from her overly mother like touches but she holds me still.

"You feel a little hot, maybe you should go get some rest, I'll tell one of the nurses" she sighs, I growl a little bit at her but she ignores my anger.

"I'm fine!" I snap, shoving away from the table. Jean eyes me warily with a scowl as if he wants to say something but he wouldn't dare, not with Mikasa next to him.

"Do you remember the last time you got sick? Your body isn't as strong as ours, just please go lie down and at least have the nurses have a look at you, alright?" she pleads with me. I mimic Jeans scowl, feeling a burning sensation fill my cheeks, I hate it when she's right but I hate it more when she goes all mama bear on me. I can handle myself.

"Fine" I bite out, turning briskly and stomping away from the table, hearing Sasha ask Mikasa if she could have my food and earning a dark growl in response before the dining door shut behind me. I slow down a tad bit, bracing myself against the wall. I couldn't quite place it but I did feel off today, it was getting a lot warmer than what it should; maybe she is right; maybe I'm running a fever.

I reach up and loosen a few of the button on my shirt before making my way to my room. A few of the staff ask me if I'm alright, I tell them everything is fine and walk completely past them. I want to reach my room and curl up on my bed. Everything is starting to hurt, my head is pounding and my vision is getting dizzy.

I barely can make out the last few faces I pass by before I'm finally in the seclusion of my room. I quickly strip myself of all of my clothing, shivering as the cold air creeps around my body. It feels nice and I fall onto my soft bed, curling up and letting my tail wrap around myself before falling asleep in hopes that when I wake I'll feel better.

* * *

Heat. Burning heat. My mouth is open wide with my tongue hanging idly out, my breath coming out in hot puffs as I pant wildly. Everything is hot, no, on _fire; _the collar around my neck, the occasional reassuring pets from the worried nurses, my hand and feet touching the floor as I'm forced to move forward.

I whine and let embarrassing noises slip out from my form, noises that if I had heard afterwards would have made me cringe. I sound like an animal, which is partially true but at the moment I don't care. My tail swishes back and forth between my legs, brushing against my heated skin in a pleasurably way that makes me quake.

I want this to end, its maddening. My body is screaming at me to just fall over and spread my legs for the closest available thing. But surrounding me were females, females who were one, obviously taken and two, had no interest in my shivering and pained form, only pity. I wined and begged up at them, rubbing against their legs or hands when they patted me in desperate need.

"It's going to be ok, sweetheart" one of them told me, scratching behind my ears that twitched fervently under the touch "We're taking you to where it will stop"

I whimpered loudly, unable to form any words.

"I've never seen him like this before" a short blonde headed nurse whispered, but my keen ears picked it up, I somewhat turned to her, vaguely remembering her under this heat. "He's usually so aggressive and docile, poor thing"

"I like him better like this, not any sass or bitchy attitude" I turned and glared at her tall freckled companion "I wonder if he'll even remember any of this, he barely even looks like he recognizes us"

"Shhh, Ymir, you're making him angry!" the short one warned her, giving me a warm smile. Ymir scoffed and shoved her hands in her pockets, staring at me somewhat.

"Whatever, where are we taking him anyways?" There was a sharp tug forward on my leash and I jolted forward some. I looked up, my vision slightly blurry, at the leader of the small group. She took a step towards me and knelt down petting my head before addressing her squad. I accepted the cooling pets, nuzzling her hand and letting more noises of pain leave me as another wave of heat crashed into me. My legs quivered.

"He's rather special, I'm surprised he's gone into heat at such a young age!" her glasses gleamed and her eyes sparkled as she regarded me "Of course I had to think over it carefully, but I came to the decision of Levi!" she squealed like a little school girl. The name sparked anger inside of me, anger that I couldn't place on a memory. My mind felt heavy and foggy.

"_Him" _the other nurses seemed to cry out in unison.

"They practically hate each other!" the blonde headed girl from before blurted out, sending me worried glances.

"Ahh but Krista, Think about it!" she pushed her glasses up a bit and, much to my disappointment, ceased her petting, instead standing up waving her arm frantically as she began her explanation that I could barely even understand, I laid my head against the cool floor, sighing and purring lowly "He is one of our few Omegas, not to mention that not many other facilities that have these wonderful hybrids can even manage to find one of his type, and Levi is one of our strongest Alphas. Could you imagine the offspring of the two? Of course, Eren's sister might not be too happy to hear about it and there's no telling how Levi will react to him in this condition…but I have a very strong feeling about this one!"

I tilted my head in confusion and frustration at the end, letting out a gruff noise of irritation. The weird four eyed woman melted somewhat at my reaction and cooed lowly to me, once more petting me. I melted again my prior agitation gone.

"Let's get you going, you must be in so much pain, poor baby!" she told me, once again tugging on my leash and forcing me to move forward. Ymir snorts loudly at her actions.

"If he remembers any of this you're dead meat, Hanji" she tells the crazy nurse who merely laughs loudly in response. I ignored them and focused on the pain and heat, trying to get as much contact with anything as possible; anything to get rid of the fire.

I numbly am forced to walk with them to a large iron an locked door, much like the one I was behind. Hanji stops and hands the leash to Ymir before pulling a card out from one of the pockets on her long white lab coat. She ran it through what I would have assumed to be a lock of sorts but at the moment I honestly didn't care. I rubbed up against the leash, enjoying the friction.

A loud beep was emitted from the strange locking device before the door clicked open, sliding out of place and revealing a dark, dimly lit room. My nose twitched as a scent came rolling out from the room, it overwhelmed me, making my head go spinning and my knees buckling under its presence. I moaned loudly and wantonly, sniffing the air for more of the delicious fragrance.

Hanji chuckled somewhat at my response to the overwhelming smell, something that she herself either couldn't smell or wasn't affected by, Ymir and Krista grimaced in pity. Hanji poker her head into the room with a big smirk on her face.

"I know you're probably not in the best of moods, you never are but I brought you a present!" she called out into the room, her voice echoing somewhat. There was a strong silence that followed her statement, she shrugged her shoulders at her two companions, motioning them to bring me forward. Krista unclipped the leash from my collar, taking it off as well in the process, before they started to nudge me into the room. I complied, wanting more of the delicious scent and allowed them to practically throw me into the room, I looked back at them and whined once more as I saw them retreating from the room. Hanji gave me a small smile like that of a mother sending her child off to their first day of school before she slid her card once more and the door slowly shut, darkness closing around me.

I blinked slowly, my eyes adjusting to the darkness, and keened highly. I rolled onto my back, rubbing myself against the plush floor beneath me. It smelt heavily of the scent from before, causing more waves of fire to crash and run through my body. I let my mouth hang open as a loud animalistic moan of need leaves me. I glance around, searching for the source of the scent.

There's furniture and other necessities but I can't make out any other being in the room, much to my displeasure. I whimper and curl in on myself, flopping to my side. I hug my knees tightly, my tail in-between my legs and my ears flat against my head as I shiver and cry out.

A low, dark, growl pierces through the room, I move me head a little only to see a couch, I'm too weak to move my head any further and instead let out a pleading whine, my eyes fluttering shut. I'm responded to with another growl; only this one is closer, I whine louder and shiver under the presence of the other. The scent got stronger as the alpha came closer to my quaking form.

"Jaeger" the voice is low and husky, it sends heated tingles up my spine, I arch and let out a shaky breath as I feel him draw nearer, his body heat radiating, I could reach out and touch him but I'm too weak.

A clawed hand reaches out and grasps at my hair, tugging my head back, I moan and shake oblivious to the pain and instead turning to show off more of my neck to the Alpha.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing in my territory, brat?" The man questions darkly, giving another harsh tug to my brown locks. I whine in response, forcing an eye open to stare up at the male.

His hair is dark, a deep midnight color, and his eyes a hazy grey; his face was consorted in anger and disbelief which didn't seem to affect how beautiful he was. He was young, having sharp features that went well with his pale complexion; heavily muscled and looming over me with a long black tail swishing behind him, ears the same color atop his head in an alarmed position.

I lean into the hand tugging on my hair with a soft noise of content. He seems taken aback by my actions and releases me, letting my head fall painfully against the floor. He studies my form before leaning close, to where his nose was almost touching my heated skin before inhaling deeply, his body immediately going rigid. He jerks back from me; I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and move against the floor under me once more.

His face transforms from one of anger to confusion and then settling on a mischievous one, a wide smirk gracing his lips as he regards me.

"_Oh_" he breathes out, reaching out with his hand once more and ghostly running over my cheek, not touching me but so close to doing so "I should rip your throat out" he smiles, letting his nails graze my cheeks, drawing some blood. I whimper at the pain, tears flooding my eyes in a silent plea.

"But you look so perfect like this" he admits, leaning closer to me and dragging his wet tongue along the fresh wounds, lapping at my blood as if it were a fine wine. It feels cool, despite it being wet and I shiver reaching up to cling to his cool body, but her jerks back from me with his grin still plastered across his face. I whimper loudly, raising my lower body instinctively while spreading my legs apart.

"No shitty little mouth to insult me" he begins, trailing his oh so cold hands along my torso with cool and precise movements "No strength to try and fight me" he cups my face gently, moving the finger down below my chin to tilt my head up level with his "No conscious to tell you wrong"

I melt into the chaste press of his lips against mine, my legs turn to goo and I let out a vibrating noise that sounds like the mix of a purr and a meow. He shivers and lets out a low growl, using his arm as support beside my head he loomed over me breathing heavily against my neck. I could feel his arousal rolling off of him in strong dominant waves. I let out more of the noises, trying to touch him in any way possible but he growls applying some teeth into the small kiss as a warning.

He pulls back and eyes me up and down, his face flushed with his own obvious need. I blink up at him in confusion, squirming underneath him and whining for more of his touches. He suddenly rolls off to the side of me, not giving me so much as a warning before he painfully grips my wrist eliciting a sharp cry of pain as he jerks me up right and practically drags me across the room. I'm too weak to fight him and I let him maneuver me with him until he just tosses me onto what I assume is his bed. I immediately attempt to curl up into myself, whimpering loudly but he's already on me.

He lays me out on my stomach, pinning my arm above my head with one hand while using the other to keep a steady grip on my hips. I shake in pain as his hot breath moves against my ear, his mouth ghosting over it before nibbling on the furry thing.

"Is this what you want?" he whispers huskily into my ear, nibbling down my neck and finally pressing his body flush against mine, even with his clothes on I can't help but moan out wantonly at the action. It feels nice and the heat is getting stronger, I press back against him and he sinks his sharp fangs into my collarbone, drawing blood in the process of marking my virgin skin, he suckles harshly on the new wound, humming darkly at my obvious pain and discomfort. I press back once more with a rather loud keening noise before he finally releases my abused flesh, licking at it for good measure and pressing a small kiss to it.

"Do you want me to fuck you into my mattress?" a small part of me was screaming at me to stop this now, to shove him off and get the fuck out of there, but the heat was so strong and he felt so nice and _right _I wanted him to do this even if I hated myself for it later. I nodded dumbly at his rhetorical question, burying my face into his nice soft sheets but he's having none of that. He pulls my head by hair back to the side, forcing me to lock eyes with him. He's grinning in a vicious way as if he's won something, something I don't understand in this state.

He pulled back, quickly making work of his buttoned up white collared dress shirt, nearly ripping the damn thing off of himself. His chest was ripped with muscles, as well as him having a rather impressive six pack going on. I nearly drooled from more areas than one at the sight of him like this.

"I don't think you'll get pregnant at this age, but I am surprised you went into heat so young, I'm glad they brought you here and didn't waste your beauty on some low class beta" he purred, moving to remove his jeans while still keeping eye contact with me "If it had been someone else who had gotten to break you like this I don't think I could have held myself back from ripping them to shreds, or worse"

I shivered and pouted, keening lowly and grinding myself against his sheets, he groaned in response and nearly tore his boxers from his body, ignoring the mess he had created and finally just focusing on me. I purred in excitement as he pressed back against me, he felt cooler than before it brought my somewhat relief and I rubbed my backside against him. He shuffles and presses my legs apart, lifting me up by my waist.

I allow him to put me in the lewd position, mewling at his touches. He trails one had down my back and in-between cheeks, rubbing and squeezing the flesh softly, his finger ghost over my heated and near dripping entrance and instead slide against the cleft between it and my other parts. I moan and mewl practically begging him to just stop teasing me and fuck me senseless into his bed. But he obviously can't feel the burning fire and instead snakes his teasing hand around my waist to grip my front. I choke on a silent scream, gasping for air as he stroked my already completely hard member.

He groans and muffles his own moans against my neck as he rubs his own aching need in between my cheeks, giving me teasing slaps to me rear as he dry humped me. The fire between my legs is burning wildly now, I can't stand it, it hurts too much. I arch my back, flicking my tail back and forth and star back at him with my mouth agape as more pleading sexual noises leave my body. He seems to lose concentration on his teasing at my act of submission and releases my member, roughly shoving my head into his bed and spreading my cheeks wide, exposing my entrance to him.

"Fucking, Brat" he huffs out, rubbing his need against the natural lubrication my entrance was excreting to cover him. I purr and mewl louder, grinding back against his heat. He braces his arms on either side of my torso as he lines himself up with me, not so much as giving me a warning before roughly pushing himself inside me.

It hurts and I want to scream out, I do, I scream loudly and hoarsely. He presses soft kisses up and down my upper back, adding little nips here and there but it doesn't help, I try to pull away from his intrusive member. He bites down into my lower neck, his jaw locking possessively and emitting a low, deep growl.

Every muscle in my body locks into place at his action and I'm left to adjust to the new burning heat inside me. He calmly wait a minute for me to get used to him being inside of my before he starts to thrust, not releasing my neck from his harsh hold. The initial pain is soon taken over by a good burning pleasure, the heat of him and mine colliding with each movement of his hips grinding against my bare bottom.

I don't know how loud I am, I'm lost in the pleasure but I know that I'm practically screaming in pleasure from him moving into me at his brutal pace. He slams roughly into a spot that makes me sees stars and all the heat that I had coiling inside me seemed to finally break free as I choked on a half sob half shout of pleasure.

My essence shoots out from me, dirtying the sheets below me and I constrict around him tightly, allowing him to ride out his own orgasm.

"Nghhh" He groans lewdly against my skin as he pushes roughly into my aching body once more, his arousal knotted up inside of me in a delicious way as his fluids spurted out hotly, coating my inner walls.

He soon flops down next to me, pulling out from my abused hole and collapsing somewhat, pulling me against him. I pant and press up against him, purring in content and satisfaction, I wrap my arms around his torso and cuddle against him, him returning the affection and giving me an appreciative nuzzle and nip to my ear.

* * *

"Nnnnnng" I groan loudly, trying to force my eyes to open. My head is pounding against my skull, and my whole entire body is aching in pain. I feel like I got ran over by a bulldozer a couple of times then smacked around with a wrecking ball. I go to move when I notice something a little off about where I currently was located.

There were strong arms wrapped around me and the silky sheets beneath me were definitely not my fluffy ones. I move to jerk away from whomever decided to get their snuggle on with me when pain shoots up my spine.

"F-fuck" I shout out, doubling back over onto the silky sheets. I hear a low and sultry chuckle come from my left and I don't need to turn to know who it is.

"About time you woke up" he says in such a natural voice, as if I wasn't lying naked in his bed.

"What the fuck did you do to me you asshole!" I screech, attempting to move over to properly glare at the fucker. He's laying on his side casually, his eyes narrowed as he regarded me in my fumbling movements, a smirk gracing he features.

"What I did to you?" he sighs out, running a hand through his unkempt raven hair, his ear twitching "You practically woke me up over ten time trying impale yourself on me"

I flush with heat, from both rage and embarrassment. I shuffle around oddly and manage to get up onto my feet, pain screaming at me in more places than one. And then I feel the sickening evidence begin to leak between my thighs and I screech loudly, tossing whatever I could manage to get my hands on at the older male.

He winces and growls out at me, I shrink back a bit, covering my body with his silky black sheets as he zones in on me in frustration. I feel tears of frustration leak from my eyes and I try to wipe them away only for more to flood.

He approaches me with caution, wrapping his arms around my protectively and nuzzling at my head, peppering me with small kisses. I flush some more, not used to this side of him, I'm used to his neurotic and asshole nature.

"Shhh, why don't we go take a bath" he suggests calmly near my ear, I melt at the voice, I don't understand why I'm reacting like this to him, I hate him so much but I feel so calm near him, I find myself nodding into his touches.

"Good boy" He purrs lowly, picking m up bridal style and carrying me to his bathroom. For once, I don't think I have the energy to fight him.

* * *

**Okay so the only reason why I didn't add in any Eren dialogue was because he wasn't really aware of what was happening, it was just primal lust and need taking control of his senses so from his point of view he wouldn't be focused on anything but the burning heat and the relief that Levi was bringing him. I might maybe just write a second part to this if it gets enough feedback and if I feel inspired enough to try to continue it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This was extremely fun to write and I'm glad so many people like the first chapter! I haven't updated much due to my exams coming in hot. Only one more week left of school and I'll be in the sweet comforting arms of summer vacation which in turn for you guys means a lot more updates! Read & Review!**

* * *

He'd been avoiding me since our last encounter, I couldn't really blame him, but it was getting tedious and annoying as hell. He wouldn't even so much as look my way whenever we inhabited the same room, in fact the only thing I ever seemed to get was a knowing glare from his asshole sister. It was quite obvious after we had departed, despite how much he had tried to scrub my scent off of him, that we had bedded. I had trailed behind him as he darted his way to the dining hall and seen the absolute flabbergasted, and some disappointed, looks at his new smell. I thought it suited him, he smelled much better covered in my scent; but after a few weeks of his constant avoiding me, it had begun to wear off. The mark I had left at the junction of his neck and collarbone was now a fading scar.

I eyed him from across the room, watching him laugh and joke with his friends; it pissed me off. Hanji had given me the news a week or so after our little session that he had indeed not been impregnated by it. I was glad, but a part of me wanted to claim him all over again, claim him fully and not just when he was in his lust ridden state.

I made it clear to any other Alpha or Beta that the little fox was mine, and mine he was; if someone so much as looked at him with lust I would feel anger boil up inside of me and let out a dominant growl or something along the lines of that. This didn't please Eren too much, nor his bitchy little posse either.

I sipped at my tea in agitation; ignoring whatever the hell Auruo was ranting on about and focusing on the little shit; His eyes flickered with joy as he laugh with his blonde headed friend, the shitty bobcat beta. I hated how close they were, despite it being a completely platonic relationship and the fact that the little blonde was already mated to someone else.

"Oi, Levi, you're getting all pissy again" Auruo snorted loudly, I flicked my glare over to him and he quickly shut his fucking mouth. My tail swished behind me in annoyance. I set my cup down, uncrossing my legs and lifting myself up from the table. Petra's worried and love sick eyes followed my movements with concern.

"I'm not hungry" I sigh, running my hand through my raven locks. Mike and Auruo battle to fight over the steak on my plate, Mika winning in the end.

"Are you feeling alright, Levi?" Petra questions me in her honey coated voice, I nod my head sharply, unaffected by her charming nature. I honestly wish she would lose interest in me and notice Auruo's obvious attraction in her, I had no interest whatsoever in the young Beta.

I take my now empty plate and head over to the where we were required to pile out dishes. I set it down beside the other dishes littered on the counted, grimacing in disgust. I need a shower, or something, anything to get my mind off of everything. I spare one last glance at the brats table, watching his emerald eyes sparkle, at least before he noticed my staring. His eyes meet mine and he quickly turns away, leaning over and whispering into his little friends ears.

I'm already halfway out the door, not bothering to see whatever little reaction I had managed to rise out of him and his friends.

* * *

Despite my having a tub in my bedroom, I preferred to shower in the shower room; it's filthy to bathe in your own filth and I have refused to use the tub unless I had previously showered that day. With the exception of mine and Eren's little bath after his heat had first subsided.

The hot water sprayed down on me, stinging my skin as it hits me. My mother had always thought me to be weird, liking to stay clean and loving bathes; it was out of my nature as a feline hybrid. I should detest the liquid.

I sigh and roll my shoulders; the steam created by the differing airs soothing my muscles and allowing me to fully relax in the shower. I scrub at my skin; getting every inch of myself even parts that I doubt even had gotten dirty since my last shower previously this morning. I make sure to get around my ears extra well, being as sensitive with them as possible.

I soak in the nice hot water for a while longer before exiting the shower, patting myself dry with one of the plushy towels before draping it around my shoulders and exiting the stall. I walked up to one of the sinks in the large shower room, running some cool water and splashing it on my heated face. I glared up at my foggy reflection through my fingers, running my hand through my wet hair.

I hear the sound of someone approaching the doors to the room, I'm guessing that they were all finishing up their dinner and now comes the hordes of little shits to come shower. I sigh and ignore the door opening, and the fact that I'm naked, it's not like it really mattered. I did however care when I certain scent made its way through the air. I glanced over, his face was looking down a small blush on his cheeks as he averted his gaze from my nude form. His two friends were with him; blue eyes blonde wimp and the boy who strangely resembled a horse despite his actual animal being a wolf; well more like a puppy in my eyes.

"Why the fuck are you nude out in the open?" the horse faced shit scowls loudly, I roll my eyes and stand up straight, shaking my head lightly before addressing him.

"Is it wrong to not be wearing clothes after a shower, something of which it smells like you are in dire need of" I reply, running my towel through my hair, but relenting somewhat and wrapping it lazily around my waist to cover my nether region.

"Fucking short asshole" the kid replies going to make a move but the blonde kid hold him back; it's not like he would have done anything anyways, he knows his limits after he last tried to assault me. Needless to say it landed him in the hospital wing with a rather large bruise right across his hideous haughty face.

I smirk somewhat, grabbing my dirty clothes and taking it as my cue to leave the room. I try not to stare at boy wonder as I go to pass by him. I can practically feel the fear and agitation rolling off the three of them.

Suddenly a warm hand grabs at my wrist, I turn my head sharply, my lips curled back defensively. My grey eyes meet the sparkled sea green ones, I frown at him, flinching at the contact and how his filthy hand was gripping my wrist.

"What" I hiss out, narrowing my eyes at the brat. His blue eyed friend swallows a lump in his throat and shoots worried looks at Eren whom has a serious constipated look on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed as he regarded me, as if thinking over what to say.

"I want…to speak with you" he finally manages to form out, before staring awkwardly at his friend I let my gaze flicker over to them before moving back to him "In private".

I tilt my head and jerk my hand out of his; I hated how tall he was it made it hard for me to glare at him properly. I move towards the door, waving my hand for him to follow me.

I lean against the wall outside of the shower room, waiting for my little fox to emerge, more than likely getting scolded by his friends or questioned. I roll my eyes and sigh, picking at my rather sharp nails as I wait for him.

He shuffles out from the room, shutting the door with a little bit too much force; his little pep talk with his friends didn't go that well apparently. His cute little ears are flat and his fluffy tail puffed out; he looked rather good upset.

"Look I'm not going to dick around so I'll get straight to the point" he snaps out, I raise an eyebrow at his abruptness but allow him to continue with what he has to say. He avoids eye contact with me, shuffling on his feet and scratching behind one of his ears.

"I want you to forget whatever the fuck happened between us, quit staring at me, quit glaring at anything that gets near me. I don't remember any of it and I don't want to" my eyes twitch, his hand travels down on his neck unknowingly and land on the scar that I had made; he nibbles his lower lip.

"It was nothing, it was stupid, I couldn't control it and I didn't want it" he looks up at me nervously, fear in his eyes. I'm fuming, angry. It was nothing? There was a chance we could have had kids together, he wanted what had happened and now that he finds out he's not fucking pregnant he finally has the balls to tell me that he doesn't want to be near me? I snarl out, my head already pounding, and he winces visibly; _good. _

"Listen here you shitty little brat" I spit out at him, enjoying the way he backs up from me; I puff up, as he shrinks, looming over his weak and feeble body "You may not remember jack shit, but I remember every moment… from the moment you rolled around like a bitch on my floor practically begging me to come over and hump you senseless into it; to moment you finally calmed down and fell limp in my arms"

I jab at his chest, pushing him against the wall he had nearly backed into, I reach over and weave my hand through his brown hair, gripping at it painfully; jerking his head to the side to show his neck off. He growls and goes to shove me off, but I pin him with my hand free hand. He may be strong but I know his weaknesses now, I'm not stupid.

I lean forward and press my teeth on the fading scar, lining up and applying little pressure, letting another growls roll out from my throat. He tenses up and whines in submission; I release his throat and tilt my head upward next to his twitching furry ears.

"I remember e_verything" _I whisper as deep and huskily as I can manage, letting my voice vibrate in the back of my throat like a purr "All I can think about when I lay down is your body against mine, your heated skin on mine, your voice singing as I complied and gave you what you needed, your nails raking down my back as you pleaded for me to continue even after I was spent, and every time I released inside of you… it may have been nothing to you, you want to believe that you don't remember but I can tell you do… maybe not all of it, but I know you remember some"

"Fuck you" he cries out, jerking in my hold, I release his head from my grip and step back from him; turning to stalk back to my room. I hear his friends already pouncing out of the room with very similar shocked expressions; prying shits were probably listening in for Eren to scream out or me to beat the hell out of him. I spare once last look, a big smile gracing my face.

"You have no idea how much I want to" I don't pay attention to them, I zone out and make my way to my room, where his words finally crash into me.

* * *

I wasn't a complete moron; I knew what the symptoms of my heat were and when it usually occurred; unlike Eren though I had control over mine. I didn't let pesky nosy scientists like Hanji take me to wherever they wanted me to be; I chose who I wanted to fuck and when I wanted to fuck them. But generally I would lock myself in my chamber, at least when it wasn't that strong.

I sigh, my breath heavy, every rise of my chest leading to more heat emerging. I know what I want, and I most certainly know how to get it. I groan audibly as yet another wave of it passes through me. I had avoided leaving my room since my encounter with the emerald eyed brat a couple days prior to this; but as of right now I wanted nothing more than to leave and go into _his _room. Show him how I felt, show him what it was like for me when he came prancing into my room with pheromones rolling off of him. I could have nearly damn well any beta in the building, taken or not, but I wanted _him. _

I want him below as I shove my entire into him making him cry out in genuine pleasure, taking the heat away from me. I could care less if he was an Omega or not, what mattered to me was having him screaming my name as we danced under his sheets.

My tail coiled and my ears twitch at the pleasurable thought, I grit my teeth, biting down on my lower lip resisting the urge to release my aching self from the confines of my clothing.

I force myself up into a sitting position and manage to make my way out of my room, stumbling down the hallways. It was after hours, only a few would be awake but I know who I needed to talk to first in order to get what I wanted.

A few others eye me warily as I angrily make my way through the winding halls of the chambers and labs. I glare at anyone who steps near me; not giving damn if they wanted me, I wanted one thing and it was none of these filthy peasants.

"Levi, what on earth are you doing out and about?" Hanji exclaims loudly upon my appearance, I ignored her question and walked briskly up to her, panting somewhat.

"Give me the key" I demand, holding out my hand. She blinks as if confused by my demand.

"You should be in your room" she continues on, a lazy smirk on her face as she rummages through some papers.

"It's what you want right?" I near plead with her, she looks over at me from behind her glasses; playing dumb and innocent but I can see right through her "You want me to impregnate him, you want more omegas, well quit pulling my fucking dick and give me the damn key before I go and tear his door down!"

I'm surprised at how needy I'm being, it's never been this bad. I've never wanted something as much as I've wanted him as of right now. Hanji finally breaks, her mischievous grin spreading across her face.

"Be careful this time, you left quite the number of bruises the last time it's no wonder he was scared and avoided you. Play nice and groom him, I really want something to come out of your two's relationship other than hate" she slides her hand into her pocket and pulls out the little Id card, I go to snatch it but she pulls it out of reach giving me a serious glare "I mean what I say, and if he asks later on where you got it from say you stole it, I learned my lesson last time that he has quite the strength when he's angry!"

I nod hastily, my insides were churning and burning, I need him.

I practically dart my way through the building, my senses locking on his scent and his room and before too long I'm there, sliding the card into the key to his door. It creaks loudly as it slides open; his room is much smaller than mine and lightly lit by a lamp. I stumble into it, my breath quickening as his scent fills my senses, and it sends me almost toppling to the floor.

My knees buckle, I'm sure he's realized that someone has entered his room, there's a little shuffling on the atrocious mess I assume to be his bed. His door clicks shut, locking itself into place so that no intruders without an identification card could make their way into the room.

I'm not sure what I had planned on doing; I'm surprised I had even gotten into his room without so much as a peep from anyone else. My knees hit his rough carpeted floor and I'm sure that without my pants on it would have left some bad carpet burn, I lean against the floor with hands, my face heating up.

"W-who's there" My muscles lock into place as I hear his sweet, beautiful voice. I look up at him, my eyes dilating in the darkness and zoning in on his form, catching every aspect of his awakening body. He didn't have a shirt on, his tanned skin slipping out from under his nest of blankets. Although he did have boxers on the amount of skin that was showing was nearly enough to drive me over the edge. His tail was stiff and in-between his legs, his ears flat; he's scared, it makes me let out a low groan as I try to resist from charging at him. He tenses, squinting as his eyes finally see me, hunched over on his carpet in what looked like pain.

"Levi?" he whispers "Are you alright?"

His voice sounds panicked and he shuffles his was over to me quickly, bending down at my level. Every fiber of my being is screaming for me to shove him into the floor and fuck him now but I don't, I tense and grind my teeth together painfully; Hanji's warning still fresh on my mind.

His small hand presses against my forehead, I hadn't realized he was this close. He curses somewhat under his breath, more than likely oblivious as to what was wrong with me.

"Stay here, you must have accidentally went into the w-wrong room, you feel feverish too. I'll go and get Hanji or one of the nurses" he moves to stand and retreat from the room but I grab limply onto the front of his shirt.

"Please" I whimper, leaning into him, nuzzling his shoulder and collarbone in the same spot that I had marked months before, I inhaled his scent, a loud purr vibrating from my chest. He freezes and I know he knows, he tries not to breathe and goes to push me away lightly.

"A-are you in h-heat?" he questions, I hum loudly and he gets jittery moving away from touch, I lean more heavily onto him, breathing heavily against his neck. The answer should have been quite obvious but he still looked confused, I sighed and settled on peppering his tanned neck with small presses of my lips. That answered him enough.

_Groom him. _

I consider the four eyes advice and reach up before he can full detach himself from me; I take one of his large fluffy ears into my hand, lightly grazing my nails under and behind them. He stifles a small moan, his mouth opening in a small gasp. I purr louder as my natural pheromones began to take a toll on him.

His cheeks start to flush and he's fidgeting madly but unable to pull away from me. I rub my nose gentle against his heated skin, tracing his collar bone and jugular. He shivers under me and I love it, I lean higher, my nose nudging against his, trying to coax him into it. My scratching of his ear and light puppy kisses were taking a toll on him, all too soon he was leaning into my touches, melting into my arms. I take my other hand and run it through his silky brown hair; messing up his already sloppy hairstyle.

I lightly traced my nails along where his hair met his neck, dipping down just a bit and applying more pressure to the base of the neck. He loves it and practically whimpers in my ear, I nip at his nose in response; kissing it right after.

His glossy sea green eyes study me; he looks as if he's fighting an inner battle within them; between wanting me to continue and wanting me to end this right now. From the sounds of his low yippering noises the first was winning. I give him a big smirk as the hand on his neck trails farther down, my nails dancing down his spine and tracing the curves of his side before resting right where his boxer met his lower back. I knead at the skin, not stopping from his ear petting, and pet at his large and fluffed out tail.

"Yes" I whisper as huskily and with as deep of a tone as I can manage, against his creamy, flushed skin. I press my mouth to the corner of his; my hand kneads his lower dipping under the confines of the cheap fabric material and scritching just where his tail connected to his body. This sent him convulsing forward, pressing himself flush against me as his back arcs. I smile and press another chaste kiss to his more fully exposed throat, suckling lightly in various spots.

I scritch some more, teasing the underside of the skin and groping as he rather plush rump. He unconsciously spread his legs somewhat, enticing me; I grip at his waist and pull him up onto my lap where he's straddling me. His barley clothed erection peeks from the tip of his boxers and it rubs against my clothed and aching one. The friction and sudden contact is nearly enough for me to cream myself then and there.

My hand on his waist tightens and I grind somewhat into him, this time he cannot control the loud moan that escapes him; he settles on burying his face into the crook of my neck instead. I let my other hand that was scratching around his tail wander a bit further, groping and squeezing the nice soft skin of his rump. He makes cute little whimpery yips at my actions, his legs spreading further apart.

I continue to massage his backside, occasionally dipping my fingers between his cheeks, only to pull them back out and press him closer to my front. I repeat this and tilt my head back, nudging his lightly so that I could see his eyes. He stares up at me with a pouty and flushed expression, his mouth parted slightly and his cheeks tinted; his eyes swam with question and lust.

"Eren" I speak lowly, maintaining eye contact but leaning in extremely close, my lips lingering over his; his breath hitched at the closeness. I smirk rather darkly at his inner turmoil.

"H-huh?" he breathes out silently blinking rather cutely.

"Will you…" I murmur, my lips ghosting over his, almost touching the quivering pink ones "Be my mate?"

I flash of recognition somewhat passes over his features, but his blush brightens and he nods hastily, I quickly press my lips into his, enjoying as he melts in my arms. I retract my hands from his silky backs, giving his rump one more squeeze before doing so. I swiftly lift him up just as he is, maneuvering him so that his legs wrap around my waist. The kiss never breaking as I walked us over to his mess of a bed.

Our tongues and teeth clashed in a battle that he knew was already in my hands; as soon as my legs hit the edge of the bed I had him pinned underneath me. He moaned in approval and I in turn hummed and kissed him rougher, grinding down against him. His words from before reappear on the outskirts of my memory and I break the kiss; staring once more in his questioning eyes.

"Do you want this?" I question lowly, my hands on either side of his head and digging into his fluffy, jumbled sheets "You're conscious, you're not in heat. Is this what you want?"

He seems to debate over the question, his eyes flickering over my bare chest. He reaches up with a tan hand and lightly traces it over the contour of my front, producing a loud purr to come vibrating from my chest. He smiles and his eyes melt, meeting mine once more in a new emotion.

"Yes" he admits, and it's all I need before I dive and capture his plump lips once more. We crawl to the center of his messy bed which at the time I have no care for; I dig my claws into his boxers and with a sharp tug downward, shred them as well as efficiently leaving him bare for me to see. He flushes and glances down at his ruined undergarments.

"Hey! Those were my comfy pair" he whined, picking up a shredded piece of black. I chuckle lowly and pepper his faces in small kisses, whispering a promise of new and better ones later. Within minutes my clothes are tossed away and our bodies are once again pressed together.

I lap at his scar, reapplying pressure with my canines and drawing out a small whimpering moan from him as I remark him gently. He doesn't like it, but doesn't object as I reclaim him and it pleases me. I bare my neck to him, something that to us is pledging full loyalty and love towards the partner, he hesitates not from uncertainty but confusion on how to go about it. I smile ate lace my fingers gently through his hair, pressing his head forward against my exposed skin.

It stings as his sharp canines dig into my sensitive neck and I wince as a feel blood trickle from the wound. But he licks at it and it soothes me, more heat pulsating through me at his little action. I growl and run my hands down his body, resting them on his waist and grinding our sexes together sharply. He cries out and tosses his head to the side, raising his fist to bite into his knuckles as to prevent me from hearing his beautiful, and pleasure laced voice.

"Let me hear you" I tell him, repeating my previous action but holding my hips against his. He whines and relents, releasing his fist and letting out his adorable noises. His tail twitches to the side and his legs spread instinctively and I can't help but look down at his newly exposed parts. I wedge my lower body in-between his spread legs, hooking my hands under his knees and pressing his legs apart more and forward. His lower half raises and send shivers of anticipation running down my spine.

His entrance is slick but not as ready as when he was in heat; I rub my heated length against it teasingly and watch his reaction as I do. His back arcs and his eye go lidded with the new pleasure, a yippering noise leaving his mouth. I release his legs, keeping them spread with my thighs and use my now free hands to tease at him some more; one goes to his smaller and flushed length and the other goes to his puckered hole.

I don't wait for his approval before pushing a finger into him, while slowly pumping him with my other hand. He lets out more noises and soft pleas as my now slick finger thrusts into him. I want nothing more than to pull it out and ram my own length into him but I don't want to hurt him and try my best to fight off the urge produced by my heat.

"Nng…please" he whimpers, wrapping his arms around my neck and lifting his torso up off the mattress; his head burrows into my neck as I keep pushing my finger in and out of him and he uses my heated skin to muffle his noises.

"Hmmm?" I question, pressing the finger roughly and deeply into him and leaving it there, enjoying the spasm that passes through him. He moves his lower half, which grazes over my own need. I add another finger in haste and scissor him quickly. He smirks against my neck and repeats the movement, rubbing his bottom against my erection while I finger fuck him. I shiver and accidentally let out a groan, he leans up, catching the tip of my ear between his teeth in a soft nibble before releasing a loud and vibrating moan into it. That was all I need to send my control over the edge.

In a matter of seconds my fingers leave him and I roughly shove him into the mattress, pushing his legs up as my tip lines up with him and begins to push in. His eyes go wide and he lets out a surprised gasp that quickly morphs into a louder pained moan. I grunt, sinking halfway into his wet and tight heat; he eyes look into mine with no fear or frustration, he wants me to continue.

"Cunning little shit" I grunt out, shoving the rest of my length into him in a fluid snap of my hips, his mouth hangs open in a silent shout. I don't wait for him and quickly pull out before pushing back into his heat. His moans grow louder and louder with each thrust of my hips. I grunt wildly every moment his tight heat encases me; he's perfect.

I find his special spot far too quickly and send him into a spasm of pleasure and shock, his eyes roll as I fuck him relentlessly into his bed. He begs for me to go faster and I comply. He moans for me to go deeper and shove as far as I can go into him with each thrust. He keens for me to be rougher and I slam my hips into him.

Our moans of pleasure fill the room as well as the sound of the bed moving with us and our wet skin meeting with every movement. I leave small bruises on his hips as I grip them and he leaving lines down my back as his clawed hands rake down it.

In a matter of minutes we're both close to the edge, though it feels like we were at it for hours, and I grip at his cock while I bury mine into him, tugging wildly in tune with my thrusting. He cums before me, screaming my name as his white pearly essence coating his lower stomach and chest in thick ribbons and his insides clenching around me as I pushed into him a final time.

My head went back and my vision went white; I let loose a loud and guttural moan as I filled him with my seed. The noise echoed throughout the room and left me panting and slumped against him.

We panted and shuffled, sweat covering us as we laid on each other. I examined him and slowly pulled out of his spent body, flopping down next to him with my arms still draped on him. He eyed me warily, turning on his side to face me. I arc an eyebrow and cautiously pull him against my chest, he complies with a small wry smile.

"I'm sorry" He mumbles lowly, I hum and bury my nose into his hair, brushing it against one of his twitching ears.

"What for?" I ask, inhaling his sweet scent, still cloudy with his sex high.

"I-I" he stammers silently, blushing a bright red "I did remember, but I listened to Mikasa and everyone else…I didn't mean to offend you I was just afraid of getting…y'know"

I listen to his reasoning, furrowing my eyebrows to the end in confuse until I get what he meant. I let out a small chuckle that quickly turned into a loud laugh. He glares and his tails puffs in frustration at my humor.

"There are ways that we can work around until you're ready, little fox" I tease him and nip at his ear "No kits for now"

He sputters and goes to pull away from me but I lock my arms around him and coddle him some more, peppering apologetic kisses to his temple.

"You're strangely pleasant tonight" he muses, accepting the admiration like the greedy little shit he is.

"I just had the best fuck of my life and mated, I think I can be a little happy" I grinned. He flushed but nodded along with me, pressing his face into my chest.

"So where does this leave us" I sigh at his question, and instead of simply answering him I tilt his head up by his chin, pressing a kiss to his parted lips.

"Wherever the crumbs fall, but I know one thing for sure" I say in a low and deep tone, flipping back to where I am once again hovering above him "You're mine, Jaeger, and that is one thing that I will never let go"

He doesn't question me anymore; no questions leave him, only shouts of my name and loud please throughout the night as I spend the rest of my heat in the arms of the one person that I want to spend it with.

* * *

"Eren!" loud banging noises follow in suit with the shout of the name, an ear twitches and tickles under my nose "Eren!"

A warm body shuffles underneath me, my grip tightens and I lock my arms around it, growling lowly in agitation. The body emits a soft sigh of content and nuzzles back against me, softly snoring once more.

"Eren I swear to god, are you in there?" The voice was louder and clearer, I recognized it immediately as his overbearing sister. I spark of anger flourished inside of me; Eren unknowingly laid unconscious beside me, wrapped up in his fluffy blanket and in my arms. I wasn't going to bother with responding to her, she didn't need to know anything and for a moment I thought she left as it was silent once more. I settled back down, my tail coiling around Eren's limp body and tickling his bare skin.

The familiar sound of the door unlocking breached the room and soon after, three forms barged into our room.

"Ugh!" Jean cried out with a grimace, covering his eyes and heading straight for the door. Eren awoke in shock and fear, I let out a loud and protective growl instinctively at the intruders, my ears standing upright and teeth bared.

Armin and Mikasa stood in utter shock at the scene before them, Armin's cheek dusted a light pink.

"M-mikasa!" Eren stammered out, fumbling around on the bed. She grabbed Armin by his forearm wordlessly and turned on her heels, hightailing it out the room behind Jean. Eren was beyond embarrassed and groaned loudly, shoving his head into the bed below him.

"She's going to murder me, and you" he complained, pulling his blanket up over his head. I smile in amusement and lay back down next to him, pulling the blanket back down and brushing my fingers through his hair, scratching behind his ear.

"I won't let her" I murmur soothingly "Now let's go back to bed, I'm exhausted, it was bound to happen sooner or later"

"Back to your sour mood I see" he grumbles, but complies, leaning into me as I pull his blanket over out nude bodies.

"Mm, we're going to have to shower once we wake up" I say, nudging my nose against his "You reek"

"Asshole"

"Brat"

**XoX**

**I hope you all liked it as much as I did. Reviews are like inspiration to me, so leave me one if you liked it!**


End file.
